


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by vivaforever597



Series: Christmas 2013 Drabbles [6]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You think you can win me over or something?" Asuka burst out. "No," Shinji protested, "I just thought you'd want something nice for Christmas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

Asuka folded her arms and glared at the Christmas tree, as if it were capable of noticing her gaze. "D-don't you like it?" Shinji asked. "I thought it might remind you of home, or —"

"Stupid Shinji!" Asuka burst out, turning to scowl at him, with her arms crossed in front of her. "You think you can win me over or something?"

Shinji blushed furiously. "No," he protested. "I just thought you'd want something nice for Christmas."

Asuka's expression relaxed. "Oh. Well, you  _should_ do that," she conceded. "But I don't care about a tree."

"What do you want, then?" Shinji asked. He only hoped she wouldn't say she wanted something horribly expensive. "I—I mean, it's late, but I could go out to —"

Asuka cut him off again. "Dummy!" she snapped. "You're not going to  _buy_ it."

After a brief but awkward silence, Shinji spoke up again. "What?"

Asuka screwed up her face in disgust. "You, stupid," she replied, spitting out the words as if under duress. "You  _are_ a dummy, but I want you anyway." She reached out to run her hand down his chest. "And I'll bet you want me," she added.

"Well, I..." Shinji blushed even harder. He closed his eyes in embarrassment, hoping Asuka would have turned away when he opened them. Instead, he found her leaning even closer to his face, her eyes seeming to bore into his.

"You didn't even put up any mistletoe!" she spat. "Well, I guess we'll have to make do." She grabbed at the back of his neck, then closed her eyes and moved her mouth nearer to his.

Her kiss was surprisingly gentle, just brushing her lips against his, her nose pressing lightly on his cheek. He felt ... warm. And a little disappointed when she pulled away.

"What I want for Christmas is you," she repeated quietly. "But if you tell anyone about this, I'll punch you."

She needn't have worried, he thought. He wasn't going to spoil something by diluting it, telling anyone else. The more he thought about it — he'd gotten the tree for her, tried to surprise her. To impress her. Maybe he just wanted her, too.


End file.
